The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison
by Tessie
Summary: Snape fic... This story takes place the same time as Draco's Secret. The two stories co-mingle. Some chapters are PG13. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: everything belongs to J K Rowling....except the characters I have invented.

A/N this story takes place during the summer Hermione and Draco fell in love in Draco's Secret. It will give you an idea why Snape was such a bad guy and why he has changed...enjoy.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 1

She had lived with death eaters all her life, her father, grand father and now her older brother. Why did they insist on becoming something so very terrible? She had seen the hell her mother and grand mother had gone through. They were not much better than house elves and were treated as such. So Katarina Macnair had decided at a very early age that she would never become a death eater or become involved with one. But sometimes fate likes to play dirty little tricks on us.

All through her years at Hogwarts, Katarina had been a good student. She had been sorted to Ravenclaw. She had done well in potions and especially had done well in muggle studies. She had hoped when she got older that she would become very popular in the muggle world playing the piano. Being a pureblood, this hadn't been received very well by her father. However, fate, or was it her father, just had to play that wicked trick and she fell in love. The man that she loved was handsome, strong, cunning and rich. He was a powerful pureblood, but he had a secret…. He was a death eater, one of Voldemeort's chosen. She had sworn up and down that she would never have anything to do with the likes of a death eater but she couldn't help it. His name was Lucius Malfoy.

And now as the dawn is breaking and she walks through the woods alone she remembers the betrayal she suffered and the silent prison that she in now to spend the rest of her life in, just because she dared to love.

~~*~~

"Master, I would like to get married. I have found a beautiful pureblood with a good and loyal family." Lucius said.

"What is her name?" asked Voldemort.

"Katarina Macnair."

"Her father was a trusted death eater," he said.

"He was Master, until his death a few months ago. And his son Walden has just entered the order," said Lucius.

"Ah yes, Walden Macnair will be a good death eater. I wish to meet your lady, have her here in one hour," he demanded.

When Katarina arrived, she was terrified. She had no clue why Lucius had brought her there. He knew how she felt about his involvement with the death eaters. 

"She is a pretty one Lucius. I can see why you fancy her. Have you explained to her what is expected of a death eaters wife?" Voldemort asked.

"She knows master," said Lucius.

"Young lady step forward."

Katarina hesitantly stepped forward.

"Lucius tells me that he wishes to marry you. Do you want to marry him?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Well, in order for you to be allowed to marry one of my death eaters, you must join the society that all the wives of my death eaters belong," he stated.

With a look of horror on her face she shook her head as tears started to run down her face.

"I will never willingly join anything that has to do with that society. NEVER," she said passionately. "All I want is a quiet and peaceful existence with my husband as far away from the death and destruction that you so freely inflict on unsuspecting people."

"Crucio," Voldemort said.

As Katarina lay writhing on the floor, Lucius just stood there and watched. He wanted to help her but didn't dare. He was also angry with her for making him look like a fool in front of his master. She would pay for that. No one makes him look foolish.

"Finite incantatum," said Voldemort.

Katarina lay on the ground nearly unconscious. Listening to the conversation between Voldemort and Lucius.

"I thought you would have picked a better wife than this. I am disappointed in you Lucius."

"Master, I didn't know that her feelings were that strong, I thought that with a little persuasion from her mother, she would want to join us. Her grand father and father were both very loyal to you. I just don't understand," said a very puzzled Lucius.

As she started to stir, Lucius leaned down to help her up. Katarina pushed his hand aside and said with pure hatred, "Don't ever touch me again."

"So I take it that you haven't changed your mind?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"I will NEVER become one of those despicable, foul creatures," she said with loathing.

"Even if it means your death?"

"Even if it means death," she said defiantly.

"Such a pity, such spunk. Lucius, I hereby order you to take her in to the woods where she won't be found and kill her. I would do it myself, however this is part of your punishment for choosing foolishly. Now get out of my sight."

"Noooo!" she exclaimed. "Lucius, I thought that you loved me. How can you do his bidding?" she asked with tears falling freely.

"How could I possibly love someone as weak as you? You should be bowing down to Lord Voldemort. You make me sick."

"I hate you. You will get yours someday. I hope your downfall will be at the hands of a mudblood. It would serve you right," she said hatefully.

Lucius reached out and slapped her hard across the face. 

"You will NEVER speak to me like that again. Stupify."

~~*~~

Severus Snape had loved her forever and now fate had played a harsh trick on him. It had been bad enough when fate had made her fall in love with someone else but now fate had seen fit to have that man murder her. The bastard was going to pay. It may take years but he was going to pay.

~~*~~

"Severus Snape, are you sure this is what you want?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Yes master. I want to be a death eater. I will be loyal to only you and will do whatever you ask of me," said Snape.

"Good," said Voldemort and suddenly Snape was in excruciating pain as the dark mark started to appear on his arm. With the mark in place Voldemort said,

"You are now one of my own for eternity."

"Thank you master," Snape said.

Severus Snape was never of the intention to be a true death eater. He was really working as a spy for Albus Dumbledore. This became an obsession with him; that one-day he would contribute to the downfall of Lucius Malfoy. 

Soon after the death of Katarina Macnair, the only woman Snape had ever loved, he became the potion's master at Hogwarts. He settles into a mundane life plotting the revenge that he would one day have. This, he swore.

~~*~~

When she awoke, Katarina found herself lying on a bed in a cottage. She didn't know where she was only that she seemed safe. Maybe Lucius did love her and was defying Lord Voldemort. As she got out of bed she walked into the other room, which seemed to be a den. There sitting at the desk was Lucius.

"I see you are finally awake," he said blankly.

"Yes," she said. "Where are we?" she asked.

"That you need never know since you will never leave this place," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked as panic started to take over.

"Lord Voldemort wants me to kill you, remember?" he stated.

As she looked at him she saw no love, only loathing.

"Do you know what you have done to me?" he asked.

"No," she said quietly.

"I have spent my entire life trying to gain favor with Lord Voldemort and now in one short hour you have destroyed what took me a life time to accomplish," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

He waved his hand in dismissal.

"I don't want to hear your apologies or any excuses. What you have done is unforgivable and you will be punished," he said cruelly.

As Katarina was standing next to him crying he said "Your tears mean nothing to me so save them. You stated to Lord Voldemort that you only wanted a quiet and peaceful existence with your husband, well that will NEVER happen. However the silent part will. From this day forward, you will no longer have the use of your voice and you will never utter another sound for the rest of your life. You want quiet I give you quiet. Magic will be out because you can't say the incantations. You will also never leave the grounds to this cottage because if you do you will die.

You are to live the rest of you life here in quiet. ALONE!" he said triumphantly.

"Nnooo Please, no," she pleaded.

"You pleas don't effect me either. Once a year I will visit you to replace your food supply. Is there anything else you wanted to say before you are silenced?"

She only had one question as she was trying very hard to breathe. 

"Did you ever love me at all?" she asked.

He chuckled "No."

She started to cry again as he raised his wand and muttered the spell. She felt a burning sensation in her throat and as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Not one sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katarina belongs to me...everything else to the wonderful J K Rowling.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 2

It had been two months since Lucius had sent Katarina to her silent prison when he was summond by Lord Voldemort.

"Since you have very little good judgement of character in choosing a wife, I have taken it upon myself to choose one for you. She is already under the Imperious curse so she should be no problem to you. You are to be married here the day after tomorrow. Her name is Narcissa and she is a pureblood. I will see you then, that is all you may go," Lord Voldemort said.

"Thank you master," said Lucius as he tried to keep from yelling at his master, he bowed out. 

Lucius sat in his study at Malfoy Manor drinking, and the more he drank the more furious he became. He was mad at Lord Voldemort for picking his wife, he was mad at himself for ever thinking that he was in love and mostly he was mad at Katarina. If it hadn't been for her defiance they would be married by now and he would be enjoying her body, the body that he had been waiting until their wedding night to possess. The more he drank, the more he wanted that body. What did it matter now anyway? He thought. Why didn't he just go and take what he deserved? He had waited for it and was not going to be denied it just because they weren't getting married, He would just take it whether she approved or not. What did he care how she felt, the little bitch. So in his drunkenness he set out for Katarina's cottage. 

It was a stormy night. Katarina had just finished her supper and was sitting reading listening to the thunder rumble and roll and watch the lightning as it lit the sky when there came a pounding at the cottage door. Apprehensively she got out of her chair and opened the door. Standing there like drenched rat was Lucius.

"It's about time you answered the door," he said with a slight slur to his voice. "Move and let me in."

As she moved out of the way he staggered into the cottage.  
"How do you like your silent prison?" he asked sarcastically knowing that she couldn't answer.

"Well your defiant behavior has just cost me something else. Since Lord Voldemort thinks that I am unable to pick a suitable wife he has chosen for me and she has already joined the wives society. We are to be married the day after tomorrow," as he said this he took a step closer to Katarina and she started backing up.

"It should have been our wedding. I waited to have sex with you because I wanted an innocent on my wedding night, however since we aren't getting married I see no reason to wait. I want your body so bad it hurts sometimes and now it is your turn to hurt," he said maliciously. 

Katarina turned and started to run but didn't get very far as Lucius grabbed her wrist and threw her to the couch. As she started to struggle he became even more excited. When she tried to bite him he hit her and started to take what he thought belonged to him. He violently took her virginity and branded her with the letter "L" on her left breast.

Katarina would become the first of many women that Lucius would force and brand.

When she woke the next morning he was still there.

"You need to clean yourself up. You look disgusting. When you finish making yourself presentable you can fix me breakfast," he said demandingly.

Katarina learned how to hate that day. She cleaned herself up and made him breakfast and before he left, he took her again. She just lay there unmoving and unresponsive which infuriated him.

"You will learn to enjoy my touch. Next time you had better participate more or you will had wish you had," he said as he left.

As soon as he left she ran to the shower and scrubbed herself clean. Feeling somewhat better she went to the kitchen to brew a potion that her mother had taught her. It was a potion to keep her from getting pregnant. The last thing that she wanted was to have that bastard's child. She pitied the woman that Lucius was going to marry.

~~*~~ 

And so….each year thereafter, when he brought her supplies, he took what he thought was his.

~~*~~

In the first two years that followed Katarina's death, Severus was miserable. He had endured everyone else's happiness and he was sick of it. James and Lily had gotten married and now had a child as did the Longbottoms, Crabbes, Goyles, Weasleys and Malfoys. What the hell was going on some kind of baby boom? And all had boys. Severus had been furious when not even two months after Katarina's death Lucius had married Narcissa. He hated him even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything is J K Rowlings except the characters that I have created.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 3

Eighteen years later......In a meeting that was called together at Malfoy mansion in mid April 1997…..

"You have been summoned here because Lord Voldemort has been defeated. This time we believe that it is forever. Being his right hand for all these years I feel that I deserve to take the leadership of this movement. In August, I will be traveling with my son and wife to the Untied States to recruit more for our side. Just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that we can't continue with his ideas," said Lucius.

"Then what is it you want us to do while you are gone?" asked Snape.

"Well I am glad that you asked that Severus, you see you won't be here. You will be dead. I know that for years you have been feeding Dumbledore all kinds of information. For this you will die. Not from some killing curse, no that would be to easy," said Lucius as he saw the tension showing of Snape's face.

"I would never betray Lord Voldemort," said Snape blankly.

"So, you say you were faithful to Lord Voldemort, let us just see," and with this

Lucius waved his wand and said, "Veritas."

Severus clutched his chest, as the pain was almost unbearable.

"You claim you were not one of Dumbledore's spies. Is this true? Are you a spy?" asked Lucius with a sneer on his face.

As hard a Snape tried he could not fight the curse.

"I have been working for Albus."

"How long have you been a traitor?" asked Lucius.

"I have been helping him for eighteen years."

"Why did you become a death eater? Just to spy you traitorous bastard?" asked Lucius with loathing. 

"No, I became a death eater to kill you."

"And why would you want to kill me. I have never done anything to you," replied Lucius with amusement.

"Because almost nineteen years ago you murdered one of the kindest most beautiful young witches to ever walk this earth," Snape said as he still endured the pain of the veritas.

With a scowl on his face, Lucius thought for a moment and then it dawned on him.

"Oh you mean that mudblood loving little snipe Katarina Macnair. Why would you care what happened to her?" as he looked at Snape he answered his own question. "You were in love with her."

"Yes," Snape said with a tormented look.

"That figures, you both were traitors and you both deserve to die, slowly. I think that you have had enough, I wouldn't want to kill you just yet. Finite incantatum."

Severus gasped for air as the spell was lifted.

"So you were in love with Katarina. Well let me tell you how she suffered. I was ordered to take her into the woods and make sure no one ever found her, but I didn't kill her right away. You see I had to have my fun with her first and what a good fuck she was. She begged for me to stop but she was just too delicious. She did everything I told her to do and I had her believing for a while that she would be allowed to live, but I lied," said Lucius knowing that he would get a rise out of Snape with that comment.

Severus came at Lucius with murder in his eyes but before he could reach him….

"Stupify," said Lucius nonchalantly.

~~*~~

It was a cool mid April evening. Katarina was out enjoying a walk at sunset, which she did quite often. The big full moon just starting to rise when the deafening silence of the night was torn apart by a blood curdling scream and the howl of a wolf.

~~*~~

"Albus, I am very worried," said Minerva MacGonagall, "Severus hasn't been seen in two days. What could have happened to him?"

"All I know Minerva is that he was called by the dark mark and I haven't heard from him since. With Voldemort defeated the only person that I could think of that would call him is Lucius Malfoy and that doesn't make me feel very good," said Dumbledore with much concern.

"You don't think that something has happened to him do you?"

"Minerva, I wish I knew but I just don't."

~~*~~

She wasn't thinking when she started running towards where the scream had come from. As she approached the clearing she saw him lying on the ground with a wolf standing next to him sniffing his hair. Katarina slowly walked up to the wolf and patted his head. She reached down to the man and moved his hair away from his hidden face. She brought her hand to her mouth. It was Severus Snape. She reached down to test for a pulse and found a very shallow one. She wouldn't be able to tell the extent of his injuries until she got him back to the cottage. He had an extremely bad gash over his right eye, which was causing all of the blood. She took her handkerchief from her pocket and tried to stop the flow of blood. With this done she grabbed him by the arms and started to slowly drag him the quarter of a mile back to her cottage. It was completely dark by the time she got him there and they were both filthy. As she drug him the bedroom she found strength that she didn't know she had a heaved him up on the bed.

She started to remove his robes to find out the extent of his injuries when she saw the dark mark on his forearm. Someone had cut an "X" across it. Katarina knew from when her father was a death eater that was a sign of someone being accused of being a traitor to Voldemort. That would have to be stitched she thought, as would the gash over his eye.

When he was down to nothing but his boxer shorts, she started to feel his limbs to see if anything was broken. Finding nothing broken she moved to his ribs. There were angry black and purple bruises all over his rib cage. As she felt his ribs she heard a faint moan of pain and she knew that there must be a least a couple of cracked ribs since nothing felt to be broken. She gently bathed him and set to wrapping his ribs to keep them from moving so they could heal. She then started stitching his wounds with needle and thread from her sewing basket. She tried to make little stitches so the scaring would be minimal.

This all done she gently covered his injured body and went to clean herself up.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling except the characters I created......

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 4

Katarina was beginning to worry. Severus had been unconscious for two days now and there was no sign of him waking up. His injuries were not life threatening, however he did have that gash over his right eye. If only she could talk to him but she couldn't. Not knowing what else to do she went into the living room and started to play the piano. This calmed her down and helped her to think. When Katarina had been in school she wanted to be a concert pianist. But that was not a possibility. It was a muggle trade and she was a witch. Her father being a muggle hater had forbidden her to have anything to do with muggles. When at school Professor Dumbledore had asked her to play for him since he was a great lover of music. Now she finally gets to play for a captive audience.

As she started to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, she forgot about everything. She loved playing the piano and this particular piece described how she felt, sad. As the music glided through the air into the room where Severus was laying, she had no idea the effect if was starting to have on him.

The haunting music came into his mind as he was desperately trying to stay asleep. He didn't want to wake up. Katarina was in his dreams taking care of him and he didn't want to come back, but what was that music? It was like a siren's song slowly lulling him back to earth. As he woke he was sad. In his dream she was there so loving and gentle just for him but fate or whoever it was that controlled destiny had thought that he didn't deserve that happiness and brought him back to reality with excruciating pain. But there was still that haunting music. As he rose to go see what beautiful creature could be playing so sweetly, pain overtook his body as he tried to get out of bed. Severus let out a cry of agony and he heard the music abruptly stop and hurried footsteps coming toward him. 

His eyes were shut tightly as the pain swept over his body and he didn't see her enter the room. When she touched him a warm peace came over him. Her touch was so gentle. As he opened his eyes he saw her smiling down at him. His eyes grew wide. Fate must have let him die because he was looking at an angel. But how could that be? There was no pain in heaven and he was in excruciating pain, so he asked with a raspy voice,

"Are you real?"

Katarina nodded her head.

"Have you been taking care of me?" he asked.

Again she nodded.

"How long have I been here?"

She gently put a finger to his lips to quiet his words. She then reached to the nightstand and took the small bottle that was sitting on it and motioned for Severus to drink it. He did what she instructed, watching her, not taking his eyes from her, thinking that if he did she would disappear. She then reached for a piece of bandage that had also been on the table and started to bath away the blood on his forearm were he had ripped the stitches when he tried to get up. "There would be a scar there," she thought. He watched her in silence as she fussed over him. She hadn't made a sound. Had she been here all these years? Where exactly were they? His mind was running amuck with questions and he finally spoke.

"Katarina, have you been here all these years?"

She looked at him with tears in here eyes as she nodded. She was shocked that he remembered her name.

"What happened? I was told you were dead."

As the tears came rolling down her cheeks she shook her head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he whispered as he reached to wipe away the tears.

Katarina took a step backwards so he couldn't touch her and again shook her head "no." She saw a look of sadness cross his face as she backed up. She then put her fingers to her lips and shook her head, hoping he would understand.

And he did. "You can't speak?" he asked with sadness on his face.

She shook her head again and more tears streamed down her face.

"It was Lucius wasn't it?" he asked gritting his teeth.

Katarina looked at him with terror in her eyes and nodded yes.

"That bastard," he said as he realized why she stepped back. _"He must have hurt her," _Severus thought.

"Do you know what curse he used?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have your wand?"

Sadly this time she mouthed the word "no." as she wiped the tears from her face.

She then held up her index finger to indicate that she would be right back and she left the room.

When she returned a few minutes later she carried a tray laden with soup, bread and tea. She had also put some parchment and a bottle of ink in her pocket. She laid down the tray for Severus to eat and took out the parchment and ink, retrieved a quill from the dresser and sat down in a chair close to Severus' bed. Now it was her turn to ask a few questions. As Severus was eating he watched her as she was writing. _"Why would Lucius ever want to hurt her?" _he wondered.

When she finished writing she handed the note to Severus. It read…..

You have been here for two days. I found you in a clearing about a quarter of a mile from the cottage. I know that you have been accused of being a traitor to Voldemort that is why your arm was cut. Now I need to know a few things. 

  1. What year is it? If my calculations are correct it is around 1996 or 97
  2. What has happened to you? What made you become a death eater ?
  3. Is there anything interesting that I should know about that has happened? I am ignorant to what has been going on in the world

When she handed him the paper and he read it he smiled a little and started to answer her questions. 

"The year is 1997. You have been presumed dead for eighteen years," he said gently. 

"Next question….I became a death eater for the sole purpose of killing Lucius Malfoy. I hate him with every fiber of my being. 

And for your last question.. In the last eighteen years Voldemort has been defeated twice, this time for good. The first time was by James and Lily Potter's son Harry. He was but a year old when the curse that Voldemort cast on him repelled and it hit Voldemort instead. He was gone for thirteen years. He was defeated again at the end of this past term by four of Hogwart's students, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. Harry you know about, Ron is the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione is a muggle born witch who has been the best of her class since she arrived at Hogwarts. And lastly Draco, son of Lucius and Narcissa."

Katarina showed a look of surprise on her face at the news that Lucius Malfoy's son would do anything against his father. 

"I can see by the look on your face that this surprises you. Draco was raised to be as cold and uncaring as his father is, but through the years, he had realized that his father is not the answer. Draco is misunderstood most of the time. He has been known to be very cruel, I think as a defense mechanism for his own safety. His father, as you know, is a very cruel man, ruthless," Severus said as Katarina nodded noting that he was staring to look weary. She got up out of her chair, retrieved the empty tray and motioned for Severus to lay down. As he did he asked one last question,

"If you feel up to it sometime, will you tell me what happened to you?"

She simply smiled and mouthed the word "sometime."

The next morning she helped Severus out of bed. She handed him a note that said..

I will help you into the bathroom so you can take care of any business you need to take care of. Then you need to get in the tub. When you are safely in the tub, call me and I will come in and wash that hair. And don't try and tell me you can do it yourself because it needs to be scrubbed and with that arm you can't do it, and you know it.

After he finished the note he looked at her in surprise to find a smile on her face.   
"Yes Ma'am," he said with a chuckle.

When he was "safely in the tub" with lots of bubbles, he called her in so she could wash his hair. As she scrubbed he marveled at her gentleness and yet it was probably the cleanest his hair had been in years. After she had finished she handed him another note that said….

When you are finished, your robes are hanging on the back of the door, clean and mended. Breakfast will be ready when you come out.

When he came out of the bathroom he felt cleaner than he had in years. It felt good. The bath had exhausted him, so after breakfast Katarina helped him back into bed. He slept most of the day.

Over the next couple of weeks, Severus and Katarina learned how to communicate without her having to write everything down. Once he was up and about more she became a little more standoffish, as if she were afraid of him.

One morning she got up extra early because she needed to work in the green house. She left him a note explaining….. 

Severus,

Today I need to spend in the greenhouse and then see if I can catch some fish for dinner. Breakfast is on the stove. Sorry it's cold, I didn't want to wake you. If you get board there are plenty of books in the library that you can choose from to read. See you this evening…

Katarina

As he sadly read the note he went to the stove to find a covered plate with a meat pie inside. He smiled. It didn't matter to him if it was cold or not because she was a fantastic cook. When he finished his breakfast he made his was to the library to find a book. He was pleased at all the different types of books there were. There was everything from muggle to wizard and anything that you could possible want to read about. As Severus scanned the book titles one in particular caught his eye. The title was The Silent Prison. As he took it off the shelf and settle himself in an overstuffed chair, he began to read. He soon discovered that it wasn't a novel like he thought but a diary of sorts….Katarina's diary. He felt uneasy reading her deepest most thoughts but how else was he going to learn what happened to her. So he put aside the guilt and started to read.

7 August 1979,

Today was the worst day of my life. The man that I love has betrayed me even though he says that it was I who betrayed him. I was brought before Lord Voldemort this morning and asked if I loved Lucius and I told him yes. He then told me that in order to become Lucius' wife I would have to join the wives order. When I refused, Voldemort put the cruciatus curse on me. I hurt so badly that I fell to the floor writhing in agony. Voldemort then ordered Lucius, as a punishment for being such a bad judge of character for a wife, to take me to the woods to kill me, and to make sure that my body was never found. Instead, Lucius brought me here and put a curse on me so that I would never utter another sound again as long as I live. He will be bringing me supplies once a year around the 15th of August. Other than that I will have no contact with any other living human being and will be totally alone. I think that he thinks I will go mad. More than likely I will.

As Severus read this he hated Lucius even more. How could he do this to such a wonderful woman? He continued to read.

15 August 1979,

I wish I were dead! Last night was one of the most terrifying nights of my life. Lucius came back. He was drunk and was rambling on about how I had ruined his life, how Voldemort had chosen a wife for him, and how he came to get what he had waited so long for. He brutally attacked and violated me and branded me on my left breast with the letter "L." Then the bastard wanted breakfast. 

As Severus read this he noticed the tear stains on the page and he read on…

I HATE him with all of my being. Before he left he took me again. He told me that I had better learn to enjoy it because he would continue to take what was his. I hope that sometime this year, before he comes back, I die. I don't have the courage to kill myself but who knows, if I have to endure that again, I just might.

He sat there in tears thinking of all the sorrow she had been through. Through the years she would write various different entries of her life and how lonely she was. But every year around the 15th of August he came to claim what he thought was his. He laid the book down in his lap to think when he heard her come in the cottage. He jumped up from the chair and put her book back grabbing another and was seated again before she came in the room.

As she opened the door he looked up to see her standing there soaking wet. 

"Did you catch any fish?" he asked trying to hide a smile.

Suddenly she pulled a stringer of fish from behind her back with a big smile. Severus started to laugh. This was the first time she ever heard him laugh. He had a wonderful laugh. He strode over to her and took the fish but as he took them his hand grazed hers and she pulled away like she had been burned. He looked at her with concern and said,

"Why don't I put these in the sink while you go and change your clothes. I would help you clean them but I haven't a clue how to do it."

Katarina smiled at this and nodded her head.

When Katarina returned to the kitchen, she was all clean and dry. As she cooked dinner he watched her. When dinner was ready she motioned for him to sit and they ate. She looked tired. As she was cleaning up the dinner dishes she put her right hand on her left shoulder trying to massage out a knot that had formed there from a day in the greenhouse. Seeing this, Severus walked up behind her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. She spun around with a look of terror on her face as she backed away with tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Katarina, I am not going to hurt you. I thought that I could help with the knot in your shoulder. Please forgive me if I frightened you," he said as he backed away.

She looked at him with the tears now flowing freely down her face. She walked over to the table and got a piece of parchment and started to write.

I know in my heart that you wouldn't hurt me but I have been hurt so badly and have been without human contact except for Lucius for so long I don't know how to act. Please forgive me for treating you like you had the plague. I am truly sorry. I will try harder not to pull away from you every time you get near me. It's not you, it's me.

When she handed the note to him she smiled.

"Katarina, I just want you to believe when I say I will NEVER hurt you. I promise," he said.

Over the next couple of weeks things got better and she didn't pull away if he happened to touch her. She really started to enjoy his company. They would go down to the stream and he would watch her fish. He got a big kick out of this. They would pack picnic lunches and eat them in the late July sun. One particularly wonderful day as the sun was starting to set a freak rain shower hit and they were both drenched by the time they got back to the cottage. 

"Why don't you get a shower first and I will try my hand at lighting a fire like you showed me," he said thoughtfully.

She smiled and went off to get cleaned up. When she returned about thirty minutes later she was amazed. Severus had not only gotten a fire started but had tea made too. She smiled a wonderful smile at him and motioned that it was his turn to get cleaned up. When he returned he was dumbfounded. There was Katarina sitting by the fire combing out the most beautiful head of strawberry blonde hair he had ever seen. When she stood to put it back up in the usual bun it came to her knees. Severus just stood there staring at her. As she started to put up her hair he said,

"No please. Don't put it up, it's beautiful."

She looked at him with terror on her face and started to run from the room, as she passed Severus he reached out to her and she wrenched her hand away from him and ran to her room slamming the door and locking it.

Severus just stood there not knowing what to do. Finally he knocked.

"Katarina? Are you alright?" but there was no answer.

"Katarina? Please, I didn't mean to upset you," still no answer. He respected her space and he went to bed.

A few hours later Severus woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had another nightmare. When are they going to stop? He wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night. He got out of bed and quietly made his way to the library to find a book to read. He had no intention of getting Katarina's diary but soon found it back in his hands as he sat to read.

16 August, 1980

Well I have managed to upset Lucius once again. I tried not to act so repulsed this time but I was unsuccessful. As I tried to get away from him my hair came out of its bun and covered my face. This infuriated Lucius and he told me that I was to never cover my face because he wanted to see the fear in my eyes as he took me. By the time he was finished he had shorn my hair practically to the scalp. I HATE him even more if that is at all possible.

As Severus was reading he became even angrier. "That BASTARD," he said through gritted teeth unaware that Katarina had heard him get up and had come to apologize for what had happened earlier. When she came into the room she saw him with the diary. He looked up when he heard her and immediately wanted to die. She stood there with fresh tears flowing down her face mouthing at him the word "NO," and she turned to leave.

Severus was by her side before she could get out the door. She turned to him and mouthed "WHY?"

He gently took her hand (she didn't pull away) and walked her over to the small couch and sat down next to her.

"Katarina, I am so sorry that I read some of your diary. I found it by accident a few weeks ago. I haven't read any since that day until tonight. I only read it to try and understand why you pull away from me and why certain things set you off. After the thing tonight with the hair I went to bed and had a terrible nightmare. I found myself back in here with the book. I hate Lucius even more now after reading of some of the things that he has done to you. I am not even sure that I could have endured what you have without taking my life," he tried to explain.

Katarina got up from the couch and made for the desk. Pulling out a piece of parchment and quill she wrote…

I am sorry that I got upset, I am trying to separate you from Lucius but I am finding it difficult. Not that you remind me of him in any way it's just that I don't know what to do. All of these things that I have been forced to do all these years just to survive. I find it hard to distinguish which discussion is correct. I am still trying to understand my feelings for you. I honestly do not feel that you would ever hurt me in any way but I just can't change over night. I hope that you will except my apology and that we can get back to being friends.

After he read the note, Severus said,

"I will help you in any way I can to get you through all of this. You can ask anything of me. Anything."

Katarina smiled at him and rushed into his arms. As he held her he felt like he was going to burst with love. Katarina picked up the quill once again and wrote.

Severus, will you please read to me?

He was touched and said, "Pick a book, I would love to."

Katarina went to the shelf and picked out the book The Hobbit.

As Severus started to read Katarina snuggled up to him and was at peace. Before too long she was fast asleep on the couch next to him. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to her room, but was afraid that if he did that and she was to wake up while he was carrying her, she would freak out. So he got up from the couch and covered her gently with a blanket. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead then made his way back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything is J K Rowlings except the characters that I have created.

A/N: WARNING…this chapter is quite violent. It could not be helped because this is how I see Lucius. I hope that I do not offend or upset anyone. Oh and don't get too angry…it's a cliffhanger.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 5

Over the next few weeks, Katarina and Severus became very close. Every night he would sit and read to her. He enjoyed this as much as she did. They had finished The Hobbit and had moved on to Lord of the Rings. As the weeks passed, Severus began to notice that Katarina was starting to get tense due to the fact that the 15th of August was bearing down on them. Katarina was very nervous and was frightened the night the big storm hit. An early August thunderstorm was all she needed to send her over the edge.

As the storm raged outside, Katarina could not sleep. She had been very restless for days. Now she sits in the window seat watching the storm. It was night just like this when Lucius had first violated her. That was eighteen years ago and it is as fresh in her memory now as it was then. Just like all the other times he came to claim her. She had grown to hate this man she once loved, with a passion that was most unhealthy. Again tonight she sits in the window crying. How was she ever going to endure it yet again? Severus was there but if Lucius knew this he will surely kill him. Katarina couldn't bear that. She had grown quite fond of Severus in the last two months. There was something about him. Every time she touched him she got this warm and safe feeling, but could she let herself feel again? Look what happened the first time, and yet she couldn't help it. Was it love? He had never done anything inappropriate and was always kind and considerate. He had been working diligently on trying to find a counter curse to lift the silence.

There was another crack of lightening and a roll of thunder. This time it shook the windows. _"That was a close one,"_ she thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him come up behind her.

"Katarina? Are you alright?" Severus asked.

She gave a little start and grabbed at her chest.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said as he smiled slightly. She patted the seat next to her inviting him to sit down. It was then he noticed her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he reached up to wipe them away with his thumb.

As he wiped away the tears she closed her eyes and breathed deep as the warmth spread over her. She turned and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and she cried. Silent sobs wracked her body as he held her tenderly. After what seemed like hours, with the storm still raging outside, she reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He read over her shoulder as she wrote…..

__

Lucius is coming soon. He will force me again and I don't know if I can bear it. Oh Severus he hurts me so much and I can't…she couldn't write anymore because she was crying too hard.

As the hate welled up in Severus even more he said,

"I will do everything in my power to keep him from you."

After she calmed down some she wrote….

__

It was a night like this that Lucius first raped me. There was a storm raging just like this one. I used to like thunderstorms, now I fear them. She paused for a few moments._ Severus, I need your help. I will understand if you feel you can't help me._

"What is it you need me to do?" he asked her as he stroked her hair that he finally convinced her to wear loose.

She wrote….

__

I need these demons exorcised. I need a happy memory during a thunderstorm to rid me of this fear. She paused again._ Oh my, how can I ask you this?_

"You can ask me anything Kat. I would do anything for you. Anything," he whispered in her ear.

She wrote…..

__

Could you rid me of these demons? Severus, would you make love to me? 

He didn't answer her. As she turned to look at him he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her heart felt like is was going to burst when he whispered,

"You don't know how long I have dreamed of loving you."

He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She discovered that night that love was beautiful and worth experiencing. Severus was a skillful and most tender lover and made her feel like this was how it was supposed to be. Afterwards when they were lying in each other's arms, Severus whispered in her ear,

"I love you."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright if you don't love me too. I have loved you since we were in school at Hogwarts. When I heard that you were dead, it nearly killed me. I love you more than life," he said as he pulled her closer. He felt her body tremble from more silent sobs.

When the sobs subsided she looked him in the eyes and mouthed, "I love you too." 

As the storm raged on the lovers slept the most peaceful sleep either had in months.

The week of the 15th came quickly and anxiety grew. Katarina was in the greenhouse when Lucius' owl arrived.

Katarina,

I will be arriving tomorrow evening. I expect you to be bathed and have dinner ready for me. I hope that you have learned to be more responsive. 

Lucius

Katarina nearly fainted. She was finding it very hard to breathe. Severus, having seen the owl, came into the greenhouse. As he came in he saw Katarina clutching the letter in her fist with her head between her knees taking big breaths.

"Kat, are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes and handed him the letter.

"He won't get you I promise," he said as he put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

She turned and threw her arms around his neck. He held her gently whispering reassuring words in her ear. After a while she straightened up and wiped the tears away.

"Better now," he asked. She nodded and reached up and kissed him. She then took his hand and led him out of the greenhouse back to the cottage and into her bedroom. She then kissed him passionately and proceeded to make love to him the rest of the afternoon. 

The next morning apprehension was running high. Severus had told Katarina that when Lucius arrived he would over power him and take his wand. She reluctantly agreed. Around 2:00 Katarina was getting a little edgy and decided to make a pot of tea. As she and Severus finished their tea she took out a quill and parchment and started writing a note.

Please don't be mad at me. I am afraid that something will go wrong when Lucius gets here and I can't risk something happening to you. Just remember how much I do love you and I hope you will forgive me. By now you should be getting sleepy and I need to get you into the basement before you pass out, otherwise I will never be able to conceal your whereabouts. Again, remember that I love you but I need to handle this.

She handed him the note and as he read his head started swimming.  
"Kat No. Please, you can't do this alone," he said as he started to stagger.

Katarina gently took his arm and lead him down the steps to the basement. She walked him over to a cot that had been set up there. As he lay down he looked at her with fearful eyes. She bent over him and kissed his forehead and mouthed "I love you."

"Kat, why did you do this?" but he would never know why because he fell into a deep sleep.

Katarina made her way back up the stairs with a heavy heart. She knew she was doing the right thing but somehow still felt that she was betraying Severus.

As the afternoon went on, Katarina finished cooking dinner for Lucius. It was around dusk, when she heard a whinny outside the cottage. Lucius had arrived and on horseback. He tethered his black stallion Death to a small tree and knocked on the door.

"Is everything ready like I asked?" demanded Lucius as he came into the cottage without waiting for her to answer the door.

She nodded.

"Good," he said as he sat down to eat. 

As he finished his meal and his third cup of tea he looked at Katarina and noticed that she didn't look very nervous, as a matter of fact she looked almost radiant. What was going on? And then he realized that his maleness had been excited when he came in and now he felt nothing. When reality hit, it hit hard.

"You fucking bitch, what have you done to me?" he demanded as he came charging across the table at her, knocking what was left of dinner on the floor. As he reached her he grabbed her by the front of her dress and hit her so hard that she went sailing to the floor unconscious.

When she woke she realized that she had been stripped of her clothes and was lying face down on the bed with her hands and feet bound to the bedposts. Lucius was standing over her with triumph on his face. When he saw that she was awake he took her hair out of it's bun leaving her long braid, which he started wrapping tightly around her throat. If she moved it cut her air off so she decided to lie still until she heard the swishing sound and then a crack. At first she was so numb that she didn't realize what it was and then she felt the burning across her exposed back. Lucius was using the riding crop on her. She wanted to cry out but she couldn't. Tears were streaming down her face by the time the third lash hit. She had never seen him so angry. There was no way he was going to let her live.

After a while she lost count of how many lashes he had inflicted, all she knew was that she could feel something warm and sticky running down her sides. By the time Lucius was spent, there were angry welts and bleeding gashes covering her whole backside and legs.

"So how do you feel now you bitch? Have you had enough?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She nodded.

"You will never see me again after this night so tell me, was the potion you gave me to make me impotent permanent?" he demanded.

She shook her head "no."

"How many days will it last?" 

She slowly held up five fingers, which was difficult since her hands were bound.

"I see, well you might survive that long but it's doubtful. Tonight I finally grew tired of your bullshit and now you are going to die slowly," he said as he placed her wand next to her.

"Even though you can't use it a witch should never die without her wand," he said with an unearthly cackle.

Tears started to flow more.

"You could have had so much. It is such a shame that you had to be so defiant. I will not think of you again after this night. On our anniversary next year I will send someone here to bury what is left of your decaying body if the animals haven't gotten to you yet," and with this he bent down and kissed her on the cheek and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling except the characters that I have created.

A/N: In this part Severus takes Katarina to a safe place. If you haven't read Draco's Secret - The whole thing, this may be a good time to do it. In the next chapter the stories will start intertwining when Draco and Hermione come into the picture. Remember, Snape and Katarina's story happens during the summer that Draco and Hermione fall in love in the USA.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 6

As dawn broke Severus woke in a panic. He groggily got up from the cot where he had spent the night and raced up the stairs into the kitchen. What he saw made his blood run cold. The kitchen and dining room were a complete disaster. The table had been turned over and the remnants of dinner were all over the floor. His heart was stuck in his throat as he made his way up the hall to Katarina's bedroom. The scene that met his eyes made him sick. There lying on the bed bound and bloodied was his beloved, Katarina. As he rushed over to her he realized that she was still alive. As he gently unwrapped her hair from around her neck and untied her hands and feet he talked to her.

"Kat? Can you hear me?" he asked as he tried to keep his wits about him.

Katarina slowly opened her eyes and reached for her wand that was lying by her head.

When Severus saw what she was trying to do he took the wand and asked,

"Is this yours?"

She slowly nodded.

"I need to lift you, so I am going to put a spell on you to take away some of the pain, okay?"

She nodded.

Severus mumbled an incantation and gently wrapped the bed sheet around her. He could feel her stiffen a little and then relax as he tenderly lifted her into his arms.

"I am taking you to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey will know what to do. Ready to apparate?" he asked.

She gave a slight nod and they were gone with a pop.

Severus apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts and started up the long driveway. When he was about half way to the front door, he saw Hagrid and he yelled for him.

As Hagrid came closer he noticed Severus' burden and took off towards the front door calling over his shoulder that he would get Madam Pomfrey.

By the time Severus made it to the door, Madam Pomfrey was already there with a stretcher waiting.

"Severus, who is this and what happened?" she asked in a very concerned tone.

"This is Katarina Macnair and Lucius Malfoy is what happened, now hurry!" Severus said in a panic.

"Yes of course," said Poppy, "Hagrid, get Minerva and tell her to meet me in the hospital wing."

"Will do," said Hagrid as he ran to do her bidding.

When they arrived in the hospital wing Severus lifted Katarina from the stretcher to a bed and stepped back so Madam Pomfrey could examine her. As Madam Pomfrey removed the blood stained sheet she gasped. Katarina had bloodied stripes crisscrossing her back and legs.

"How could he do this to her?" she asked.

"Because he is an evil man and he deserves to die," said Severus with loathing.

Minerva came running in the hospital and abruptly stopped. There lying on the bed was a young woman she had once taught and Severus Snape kneeling at her side weeping.

"Severus, what happened?" she asked as Madam Pomfrey started to do healing spells.

"Lucius Malfoy. That bastard has been holding her captive for over eighteen years," he ground through clenched teeth.

"Merlin's beard, why?" asked Minerva.

"Because he said she betrayed him when she refused to become a death eater," he said with malice. "And that's not all of it. He also used some type of silencing spell. She can't utter a sound and to top it all off he has been sexually abusing her since her captivity," Severus said through a mist of tears.

Minerva walked over to Severus and place a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Minerva, if it is the last thing I ever do I am going to kill him," swore Severus as he looked at Katarina's very still body.

"Madam Pomfrey, is she going to be alright?" asked Minerva.

"There were a few very deep wounds and those are going to scar, but physically she will heal," Poppy said as she magically put a nightgown on her and settled her into bed.

"I am going to give her a potion to help her have dreamless sleep, she needs a lot of rest. If you will excuse me for a moment while I go and get it," Poppy said before she exited the room.

Severus took Katarina's hand in his as he began to speak,

"Kat, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes for the briefest of seconds and nodded.

"You are safe here. Do you understand me?"

Again she gave a small nod.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room and handed the potion to Severus.

"Have her drink this, it will be better if it comes from a voice she recognizes."

"Kat, I need you to sit up a little so you can drink this alright," asked Severus.

She nodded her head and let Severus help her sit up just enough to help her drink the potion. As Severus gently lay her back on the bed she mouthed "thank you," and fell immediately off to sleep.

Severus leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you," and then kissed her gently on the lips.

Minerva had to turn away as the tears were glistening in her eyes. After she composed herself she looked at Severus and said,

"It looks like Poppy needs to look you over as well."

Severus agreed and sat still as Poppy fussed over him.

"Who stitched your wounds?"

"Katarina did."

"Well she did a wonderful job, you have healed very nicely," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, she took very good care of me," he said with pride. Poppy, how long will she be out?"

"That is hard to say, she has been through a lot. She is in surprisingly good health considering the beating she received. I just don't know," she said. "She will be out for at least eight to ten hours, so if you want to get a shower and something to eat you have plenty of time."

"Yes I would like a shower and I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"You go on and do what you need to do and I will sit with her," said Minerva.

"Thank you, I will be back in an hour or so," and he was gone.

After his shower he felt a little better so he headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

As he entered, Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. 

"Severus, I am sorry to hear about Miss Macnair. Is she alright?" a very concerned Albus asked.

"Eventually she will be Headmaster, she has been through a lot. Sir, I need somewhere I can hide her. If Lucius discovers that she is alive he will come after her. I don't think that Hogwarts would be a good place but maybe somewhere close by," said Severus. 

Albus sat quietly thinking for a few minutes then said,

"Well there is a place that helped hide someone else years ago that I think with a little cleaning it could be just perfect."

"Where sir," he asked.

"The Shrieking Shack. Everyone still thinks it is haunted. One can only obtain entrance form Hogwarts and not a lot of people know how to get inside," said Dumbledore.

"Of course, that is a wonderful idea, she should be safe there," Severus said hopefully. 

"Yes and you could visit her anytime you want. If you want I will personally go and get things in order for you," offered Albus.

"We would appreciate any help that you can give us," said Severus with a sigh of relief.

"We? Severus are you and Miss Macnair involved?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir, I plan on asking her to marry me as soon as she is feeling better. She has been through so much and I want her to feel safe for a change."

"That is understandable. Well I will travel to the shack tomorrow and prepare it for Miss Macnair."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Severus as he left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling except for the few characters that have popped out of my head.

A/N: it is highly recommended that you read Draco's Secret - the whole thing before you read this part. It will make more sence.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 7

It had been a long night for Severus. Although Katarina had a peaceful nights sleep, that was not the case for him. He had nightmares all night. He cried out in his sleep once and the next time he woke in a cold sweat and it was always the same dream, Lucius killing Katarina. He had to keep her safe from that madman. After the second nightmare he decided that it was best if he just stay awake.

When he left Professor Dumbledore's office the previous afternoon, he stopped by the library to get a few books on silencing curses. He has been pouring over books for hours and nothing has helped yet. Rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples, he gets off the bed that is next to Katarina's and walks over to the window. Life had certainly taken an odd twist. Just four months ago he was a miserable man and now he has found the woman that he has loved since school. It made him angry to think of all the things that she had to endure at the hands of Lucius. He swore to himself that after this was all over she would never be sad or alone again. As the sun started to rise with the promise of a new day he heard movement from Katarina's bed. He walked back to her bedside he saw her frowning in her sleep. She started to stretch her back and legs as if in pain. As she heard someone approaching her bed she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw that it is Severus she smiled.

"Good morning Kat," he said as he sat on the side of her bed taking her hand and kissing her palm tenderly.

She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his lips on her palm and smiled. After a few moments she opened her eyes and mouthed "morning." and she stretched some more grimacing at the pain she felt in her back. Even though Madam Pomfrey was able to heal her wounds, the deeper ones were still causing her some discomfort.

"Are you in pain?" asked a concerned Severus.

She nodded holding up her thumb and index fingers to show a little.

"I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey," but before he could even get up off the bed she came into the room carrying a small bottle.

"Good morning dear," she said as she came up to the side of her bed. "Still in a little pain?"

Katarina nodded.

"Here drink this and it will help," she said as she handed Katarina the bottle.

While she was drinking, Madam Pomfrey turned to Severus and said,

"Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get Katarina and yourself something to eat and by the time you get back she will be all cleaned up and ready for some company."

Severus nodded his head and said,

"Kat, I will be back shortly," and he leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.

As he pulled back he noticed that she was smiling and she mouthed "I love you."

"I love you too," Severus said with a smile and left the room.

Once he had left, Madam Pomfrey said, "alright dear, let's get you in the shower."

By the time Severus returned, Katarina was bathed and sitting in a chair by the window. As the sunshine hit her face she looked radiant. As much as she had been through she still didn't look anywhere near her 35 years. Her curly strawberry blonde hair had not one sign of gray and her skin had no wrinkles whatsoever. She still looked to be 25. She took Severus' breath away.

Over the next few days, Katarina became accustomed to her new yet old surroundings. Professor Dumbledore was just about finished with the changes to the shrieking shack and it was decided that Katarina could move into her new home a couple days before the students were to arrive at Hogwarts. That way she and Severus could enjoy some time alone together. It had also been decided that before she moved in, that she and Severus would be married. It was a very simple ceremony. They exchanged their vows and had a private dinner afterwards. The only ones present were Albus and Minerva. After dinner, Severus showed Katarina where she would be living until Lucius was dead. As they made their way across Hogwart's grounds, Severus told her the story of the shrieking shack. He told her of how Albus had built the shack to help Remus Lupin when he transformed into the werewolf. When they reached the whomping willow he prodded the knot and made their way down. When they finally reached their destination they were shocked at the effort that Albus had put into making Katarina comfortable. As they walked in the rooms were spotless. The rooms had been furnished with a most elegant design and in the corner of the living room was a baby grand piano. As they went upstairs to the bedroom they were speechless. In the middle of the room was a giant oak four poster bed with forest green hangings and bed clothes. They were beautiful. On the wall to the left of the bed was a huge fireplace which contained not wood but a never ending smokeless blue flame, that way there would be no smoke coming from the shack's chimney causing undue attention to be drawn to the shack and the house would stay at a very comfortable temperature at al times. As Katarina surveyed the room she saw on a small table by the bed a hand mirror with a note attached to it that read,

Severus and Katarina, 

This is a little something that I thought that may come in handy, It is an enchanted mirror. When one of you looks into it you can talk to the other. In your case Katarina, all you have to do is write on the mirror and Severus will be able to read what you have written. This is my wedding present to you. Of course I have every faith that someday you will have your voice back and won't need the mirror any longer. Also as my gift to Katarina, the baby grand is for you. No need to worry about anyone hearing you play for I have placed a silencing charm on the house so you can play until your hearts content. I have only one request…. That at some point you will again play for me. Have a wonderful evening and Severus I will see you on Sept. 1. 

Albus

The rest of the week went by fast. Katarina was very sad on Sept 1 knowing that Severus would be going back to the school. However it had been arranged by Dumbledore for Professor Sinistra to be available to the Slytherins on Tuesday, Thursday and weekends so Severus could be with his bride.

On the third Monday in September, Severus showed up at the shack late for dinner. Katarina thought nothing of it until she saw his face. When she mouthed to him the words "what's wrong?" Severus grabbed Katarina and held her so tight she thought that he was going to crack her ribs. As she pried herself from him he began to weep. After a few minutes he composed himself and began the story.

"This morning when I was making my way back to the dungeons I heard sobbing coming from an unused classroom whose door was slightly ajar. When I walked inside I found Draco Malfoy nearly beaten to death and on the floor. Close by was his girlfriend Hermione," he paused to gather the strength to tell the rest. After a few moments he continued.

"Katarina, Lucius brutally raped her," he said shaking his head as he noticed the tears starting to fall freely down Katarina's cheeks.

"He broke her shoulder and hip and beat her ruthlessly. She is in really bad shape," he said. "I don't know how you endured that all those years," he said as he sat there staring. Katarina got up and went to the desk and wrote a note.

Did he brand her too?

"Yes."

She walked back to where he was sitting and gathered him into her arms and rocked him. Severus stayed with Katarina that night and the next morning when he was to leave she woke up feeling very ill. She wrote to him saying it was just the upset from the night before and that she saw fine. 

But when the weekend came and she was still sick, Severus brought Madam Pomfrey to see her. After she was examined and Madam Pomfrey was leaving she told her that she would be back next week and if she needed anything to just send word with Severus. Katarina nodded and then hugged her and she was gone.

"Well," said Severus, "What did she say?"

Katarina walked over to the desk and wrote one simple word.

Daddy

She handed the parchment to Severus and watched his expression.

He looked at her, with amazement and asked,

"Are you telling me that I am going to be a father?"

Katarina nodded her head as the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her was adorning her face.

Severus had never been so happy in all his life. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her with a passion that only she knew. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. But sleep was not on the agenda.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: J K Rowlings owns the world of Harry Potter except for the silly little fan fictions and various characters that pop out of my head and on to paper.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 8

Over the next few months Katarina became very ill. She had morning sickness with a vengeance. But it was starting to wane now that she was going into her second trimester. Today was a good day, she hadn't been sick and she was waiting for Professor Dumbledore to visit. She is sitting at the piano when he arrives.

"Good afternoon Katarina," said Albus Dumbledore.

Katarina gave him a small smile and hug.

"Are you feeling well? You seem rather sad,"

She motioned for him to have a seat. After he was seated she went to the desk and wrote a note.

I am a little sad today. Albus I haven't seen the light of day in months and it is starting to wear on me. I used to be outside all the time and now I am stuck here. Of course it is beautiful here but none the less it is inside. And I am worried about Hermione. Even though I have never met her I feel close to her and would like to help her anyway I can. 

As Albus read the note he smiled. 

"I know that it is difficult for you to be stuck inside all the time but it is for your own safety. However, since most of the student's will be leaving for Christmas break I may be able to talk Severus into maybe a midnight stroll around Hogwart's grounds. How does that sound?"

She gave him a big smile.

"Also, as far as Hermione is concerned, she still hasn't started talking to anyone yet. This really hurt her and she has withdrawn from everyone, the only thing she responds to is her cat. Harry, Ron and Draco have had no success in getting through to her. This is killing Draco, he blames himself and no one has been able to convince him otherwise that it wasn't his fault. He feels guilty because he couldn't help her. His father had put a body bind on him and he couldn't move," as Albus said this he saw that Katarina had brought her hand to her mouth and had tears glistening in her eyes. Albus patted her hand and said,

"I think that when she comes back to us, and I believe she will, you will be able to help her. I think she needs to talk to someone that has been there and knows what she is going through."

Katarina smiled and wrote…

I would be glad to talk to her if she wants. Whenever she is ready just let me know. Now what can I play for you today?

"Something happy I think. We need some cheerfulness in our lives right now."

And so she played. Albus was still there when Severus arrived.  
"So are you enjoying my wife's music, Headmaster?" Severus said with a smile.

"Immensely," he said with a smile, "Well I must get back to the school. I will see you again soon Katarina and I will let you know when you can talk to Hermione."

Katarina nodded and gave Professor Dumbledore a huge hug and mouthed "thanks."

"Enjoy your night. Severus, May I have a word with you please?"

"Certainly, I will walk you out," Severus said walking him to the door. Once outside in the passage Dumbledore said.

"Katarina is getting cabin fever. I think that maybe a small midnight stroll around the grounds would do her good."

"I think that is an excellent idea sir, She is so used to being outside. I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier," Severus agreed.

"Well have a good Christmas, and take care of your special lady and that baby she carries, they are both wonderful miracles." Albus said and he was gone.

Over the Christmas holidays Severus and Katarina went for many moonlit walks. As the cool air felt very refreshing to them both. On one such outing as they were walking hand in hand Katarina saw something moving near the castle. She pointed it out to Severus and he said,

"Oh, that's just Hermione's cat."

She nodded and they continued their walk. They didn't notice that Crookshanks had started to follow them. When they reached the whomping willow and had prodded the knot, Crookshanks followed them inside.

Once inside Katarina noticed that they had company and ran to him and picked him up, twirling around burying her face in his fur. Severus was amused by this and started to laugh. 

"I take it you like cats," he said still laughing.

She went to the desk and wrote.

This is Crookshanks, he was my cat when I went to school here. One night he just disappeared and I haven't seen him since. You say he belongs to Hermione? Well she has been taking very good care of him.

From that day on, Crookshanks spent a lot of time with Katarina and this lightened her mood considerably. January came in quite cold and that made it impossible for Katarina to go on her late night strolls. This made her a little cranky. However Severus was on one occasion snowed in with her for three days. This made up for not being able to take those walks. This is when they first felt the baby move. You couldn't get the smile off of Severus' face for days. This tickled Katarina no end. 

When February came there wasn't as much snow even though it was still bitterly cold. This is when Albus thought that it would be a good time for Hermione and Katarina to meet. Hermione had been told very little about Katarina, only that she was in hiding from Lucius, that she could not speak and that they had a lot in common. When Hermione and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the shack she was amazed at how different it looked. It was no longer a run down old shack. It was magnificent. They were welcomed into the living room by one of the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen. As they were introduced, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Miss Hermione Granger, may I introduce Mrs. Katarina Snape," said Albus. 

As Hermione composed herself she said sweetly,   
"So wonderful to meet you."

Katarina handed her a note that read,

It is wonderful to meet you, Severus has told me a lot about you. Please sit, would you like some tea?

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes please that would be lovely."

"Well I see you ladies don't need an old man around so I will take my leave. Katarina, Severus will be late tonight so you two enjoy the evening. Hermione, Draco will come with Severus to bring you back to the school. Have a good evening," and he kissed both of them on the cheek and took his leave.

They sat quietly for a few minutes drinking their tea before either knew how to start up the conversation and then Hermione broke the ice. Looking down at her hands she asked,

"Was it Lucius that took your voice?"

Katarina nodded.

"I am so sorry, he is an evil man," she said as a single tear rolled down her face. Katarina moved over to the couch Hermione was sitting on and gathered her into her arms and let her cry. After a few minutes she straightened up and said,

"I'm sorry for bursting into tears like that, it's just that he hurt me so much and I don't know what to do. I take it you know what happened?"

Katarina went to the desk and wrote….

I know some, Severus told me that it was he that found you and Draco and that it was a long time before you would open up to anyone. But let me tell you my story and maybe that will help you. It started when I was 17. I was madly in love with Lucius but he wanted me to become a death eater and when I refused he was ordered to kill me. But instead that bastard cursed me and took my voice. Then once a year when he brought me supplies to my silent prison, he raped me. He did this for eighteen years. And then Severus rescued me but not before Lucius nearly beat me to death. And that is how I ended up here. Another prison of sorts. I have to remain here until Lucius is dead.

As Hermione read the note she started to cry again and then through her tears she said,

"Over the summer Draco and I fell in love, but knowing how his father would take the fact that his son loved a mudblood we hid our relationship. A girl that considered Draco hers, saw us and told his father. He was livid and came to the school. When Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let him see Draco that night, he became even more angry and on his way out of the castle he heard us talking. He came into the room where we were and locked the door. He then bound Draco and made him watch as he brutally raped me," Hermione had to stop for a moment to compose herself, "I wouldn't talk for almost three months. Draco finally brought me back but not before he sacrificed his own sanity. You see, Lucius is beyond evil. Draco brought me back by showing me his scar, the same one I carry. Lucius' signature for his victims. I imagine that you carry the same scar," as Hermione looked at Katarina she nodded. 

"It was then that I told Draco that I carried his father's child."

Katarina was now in tears shaking her head as she wrote.

How did Draco take this news? 

Hermione smiled at this,

"He told me that if I decided to keep the child, he would raise it as his own and the baby would never know that Lucius was the father. Draco is a wonderful man. So unlike his father. I love him with all my heart."

Do you have a picture of him? 

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Draco that she carries with her at all times.

As Katarina gazed at the picture tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Katarina are you alright?"

Yes, it's just that he looks a great deal like the Lucius I fell in love with. I am glad to hear that he is nothing like his father.

They talked about Lucius for a little while longer and then got on the subject of babies and food cravings.

"I don't know about you but my cravings a terrible. Do you crave anything?" Hermione asked.

Katarina smiled as she wrote..

Treacle! It doesn't matter if it is tarts, fudge or pie, I don't care but I just can't get enough of it.

Hermione started laughing,

"I want a pizza so bad I can hardly stand it, and of course it is something that I can't get at Hogwarts."

As the evening went one they felt as though they had known each other all their lives.

When Severus and Draco finally showed up around midnight, they were welcomed with a site they will never forget. There sitting at the piano were Katarina and Hermione playing "The Sting" and Hermione was laughing so hard she was in tears.

"Excuse me ladies, I was looking for my girlfriend Hermione, you know the one that hasn't smiled in months, have you seen her?" Draco asked as he started laughing.

Hermione got up and ran into his arms.

Katarina got up slowly and stood half way behind Severus.

"Katarina this is Draco," Hermione said and she sent a thought to Draco through telepathy._ Be careful Draco, she may be skittish, your father hurt her too._

As Draco slowly put out his hand he said,

"It is very nice to meet you."

Katarina took his hand and shook it. She then wrote a note that said.

It's nice to meet you also. I hope you don't consider me rude but you look a lot like your father.

"Maybe some day I will grow out of it," he said as he smiled. And Katarina smiled back.

Over the next couple of weeks, Katarina spent a lot of time with Hermione and Draco and decided that Draco was really nothing like his father. Thank the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: all belong to J K Rowling, except the characters I have created.

The Beguiling of Snape: The Silent Prison 9

By the beginning of March, Hermione and Katarina had become great friends. Katarina had learned how to communicate rather well by using hand signals she found in a muggle book. They spent one evening a week together conversing about that babies and all their feelings on being pregnant. Hermione had confided in her about the notes that Lucius and Pansy had sent. This horrified Katarina, to think that Lucius could know so much of what was going on. Hermione stressed to Katarina that she and Draco were the only two students that knew of her existence, that she hadn't even told Harry or Ron.

One evening in April when Hermione had been convinced to take a rest from studying, she went to see Katarina. She was so happy for the company because she had been rather lonely. Severus was unable to come home for a couple of days due to the preparation for the NEWT's. Even though he would talk to Katarina using the mirrors that Professor Dumbledore had given them it still made the bed very cold at night. 

When Hermione arrived she wasn't alone. Crookshanks had insisted on coming too. When Katarina saw him she smiled, picked him up and held him close. Hermione had a puzzled look so Katarina went to the desk to write a note. Whenever it was an important conversation or a statement was going to be quite lengthy she wrote it down instead of using sign language.

When I went to school here I had a cat and then one day he disappeared. It wasn't until recently that he came back. His name was Crookshanks.

"You mean that Crookshanks was your cat?"

Katarina nodded.

"I have been wondering where he has been slipping off to," Hermione said with a smile.

As the two of them sat their talking the topic of Severus and his first experience with pizza came up. Katarina had tried to cover her smile when Severus had told her what Hermione had demanded. 

"Oh Katarina," Hermione said laughing, "You should have seen his face when he ate it. And then he asked for a second piece, it was priceless."

Katarina gave a small smile and tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Katarina, are you alright?"  
She shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Katarina pulled out the parchment again and wrote…

Hermione, do you ever think Severus will find a way to break this curse? Sometimes I feel so left out because I can't speak and because I can't really leave this house. I just get depressed. And soon you won't be able to visit me anymore with the NEWT's coming and then graduation and then your baby being born. I'm sorry, it must be the hormones. Maybe once the baby is born it won't be so bad and I won't continue to feel sorry for myself.

Hermione read the note and took Katarina into her arms hugging her. 

"We will find a way to remove this curse. I promise."

It was then that Severus and Draco came in.

"Hello Hermione. Have you and Kat had a good evening?"

"Yes we have, I was just telling her about the pizza incident."

"Oh really and did you try and hide your laughter from Hermione too?" he said as he kissed Katarina's temple.

Katarina made a hand gesture as if to say "Who me?" 

They all started laughing.

"Professor, I have a question," said Draco. "why do you call Katarina Kat? Is it just short for Katarina?"

"No as a matter of fact…" he said laughing, "It was given to her because of the way she fishes," and with this Katarina playfully slapped Severus on the arm which made him laugh even more. He looked at Katarina with imploring eyes for permission to finish the story. She gestured with her hand to please continue.

"You see when we were at the cabin, there was a stream nearby and she used to fish there. Katarina had become quite the fisherman. Just picture a cat in a stream, trying to catch a fish with it's paws. On more than one occasion, that is how My Kat caught our dinner." 

Hermione was near tears, trying not to laugh. The only one not laughing was Draco.

"Draco are you alright?" asked Severus.

He shook his head and sat down. Hermione rushed to sit next to him on the couch. Looking concerned she asked, "Flashback?"

He nodded. 

Hermione looked at Professor Snape and said, 

"Ever since the…. You know…. He has been remembering things from his childhood. Unpleasant things."

"Professor, this cabin, do you know where it was?" asked Draco in a strained voice.

"Well not really but I think that maybe it was on your father's property."

"You said it was near a stream?"

"Yes, why?"

Draco sat thinking for a moment as he massaged his temples.

"At this cabin, was there a greenhouse off to the left of the front door and the steam was just beyond the back of the greenhouse in the woods?"

With this comment Katarina paled and Draco knew he had just described the prison where she had spent the last eighteen years.

"Yes why? How do you know all of this?"

Beginning to shake a little, with his eyes shut and trying to concentrate Draco said with a strained voice…….

  
"When I was five, my father had upset me so I ran away from home. I came across a stream and I saw a woman there. She was so beautiful. She had the most gorgeous hair, strawberry blonde that reached the middle of her back. I was so quiet because I didn't want her to see me. That is when I saw my father, he was after her, chasing her down. When he reached her he threw her to the ground and started ripping her clothes, lying on top of her, hurting her. But she didn't make a sound. She was hitting him and he wouldn't stop. That's when I screamed at him. 

"Father, you are hurting her, stop!" Draco paused resting his forearms on his knees with his head down as the sobs wracked his body. After a few moments he continued.

"When he heard me screaming at him, he got off of her and came after me. He was so angry. He hit me and asked what was I doing there. I just cried. He then asked me if I wanted what she got? I screamed No, but it did no good. That was the first time he took me. He then told me that if I ever told anyone about the girl or what had happened he would do the same to my mother and then I could watch her die. 

When we arrived back at the manor, my mother came running out of the house crying,

"Where did you find him?"  
My father told her that I had fallen from a small cliff and he had found me lying on the ground battered. He then looked at me and asked, "Isn't that right Draco?" I only nodded."

As he finished his story, Katarina came over and knelt in front of Draco pulling him into her arms as her tears wet his robes. He gently put his arms around her as he sobbed.

After a few minutes she pulled away and placed his hand in Hermione's. She then got up and went to Severus who was clearly shaken.

As Draco walked Hermione back to the castle they were both quiet. When they were almost there, Hermione stopped and looked at Draco.

"I love you with all my heart," was all she said.

He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear,

"As I love you."

~~*~~

As the first of May rolled around, Katarina hadn't seen much of Hermione or Draco due to the NEWT's coming up very soon. It was the first week of May when Severus used the mirror that Albus gave them to let Katarina that he would be extremely late and he would explain when he got there.

It was well after four in the morning when Severus arrived. As he gently reached down and kissed Kat on the cheek, she stirred and mouthed "what happened?"

"Hermione received a surprise from Lucius tonight, a pensieve charm of the night he raped her," Kat put her hand to her mouth.

"Hermione went into premature labor but she and the baby are fine. Hermione had a girl."

With this Katarina smiled and mouthed "name?"

I believe they named her Kyleigh Ann.

~~*~~

Almost three weeks after the birth of Kyleigh, Severus was sitting in his office wrapping up some things from the meeting they had that morning. Pansy had agreed to help them trap Lucius. This made him happy. He could finally tell Katarina that Lucius was going to prison soon. As he sat at his desk, Katarina sent him a message in the mirror.

Severus…. I think you need to get Madam Pomfrey and get here now please.

"Kat, are you alright?"

At this moment but……………. If you don't hurry, your child will be brought into this world by Crookshanks.

Within two hours after Severus and Madam Pomfrey got to the house, Severus and Katarina had a beautiful baby boy. When Madam Pomfrey placed the baby in Katarina's arms Severus was ready to bust with pride. How could something so big come out of such a small woman? He gently leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead and then kissed his wife.

"I can't believe we made this, he is so perfect," Severus said in wonder.

Katarina's eyes misted as she looked at her new born son. He was a long baby with a head full of jet black hair and deep blue eyes. As Katarina kissed her son she looked at Severus and mouthed, "name?"

"At one time in my life I studied Hebrew and there was a name that I will never forget. Deron, it means freedom."

Katarina smiled and nodded her approval.

"Now for a middle name."

Katarina looked at Severus and pointed at him.

"Severus?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Deron Severus Snape."

She smiled as she handed their son to his father. When Severus took his son he whispered to him, "Deron Severus Snape, you are so special and will know nothing but love."

~~*~~

In just a few short weeks the NEWT's were finished, graduation was over and Draco and Hermione were about to be married. At the beginning of the summer break, Professor Dumbledore had decided that since all the students had gone home except for Hermione, it was time to move Katarina and Deron back to the castle with Severus. This made Katarina very happy, she and Hermione were inseparable. Even though Katarina was unable to attend Hermione and Draco's wedding, she was there in spirit. The plan was to be set in motion on July 8th. This was a very stressful time for Katarina. She knew what the plan was and could only hope that Hermione was strong enough to carry it out.

News came on the 10th of what had transpired the day before. The letter read…

Katarina and Severus, 

We just wanted you to know the plan went off without a hitch. Lucius is now quite harmless and residing at St. Mungo's Hospital. It is now your turn for your phase of the plan. I hope that all goes well. We'll come visit soon.

Hermione

Their plan was going to take a little time. They needed to get permission from the Ministry to use veritaserum on Lucius. They wouldn't get that until December.

It was mid-December when Draco and Narcissa arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital to deliver Lucius the divorce papers. When they stepped into the front room of the hospital they were greeted with none other than Severus and Katarina.

"Draco, Narcissa how nice to see you again. Narcissa you are looking radiant. I see that we aren't the only ones expecting a child. When is the baby due?" Serverus asked.

"Why thank you for the compliment Severus. I am due in late March with twins. And when are you due Katarina?" asked Narcissa happily.

Katarina smiled and held up six fingers.

"That is wonderful, you and Hermione are due about a month apart."

"And what brings you here Professor? Did you finally get permission from the medi-wizards to give father the veritaserum? " asked Draco.

"Yes finally Albus convinced them that it was a matter of undoing a wrong that had been done to an innocent woman. We were going in as soon as Albus gets here," Severus stated.

"Well I guess I will go in now then," said a very nervous Narcissa.

"Mother I will wait out here if you don't mind, I have no desire to see that bastard," Draco said flatly.

"Alright. I will be back as soon as I can, believe me I don't want to see him anymore than you do."

While Narcissa was gone Draco asked Severus and Katarina about the baby and how things were going since they moved in a house in Hogsmeade.

After about fifteen minutes, Narcissa came out of the room that housed Lucius and one could see she was upset. As she walked over to Draco he asked,

"Mother, are you alright?"

"Just a little shaken, your father just told me about Katarina. Of course he never mentioned any names but it was her," Narcissa said as she was trying to pull herself together. This made Katarina turn pale.

"I hope you get the information you need and are able to switch the spell," said Narcissa as Albus walked into the room.

"Ready Severus?" he asked.

"Never been more ready sir."

The room that housed Lucius was a small room with a door and a small window. The door also had a window so the medi-wizards could keep an eye on him at all times.

As Albus and Severus walked in they saw a shell of the man they once knew. Lucius, who was always so particular in his appearance was now very thin. His once immaculate silver blonde hair and once carefully trimmed goatee was now white and he looked to have aged at least thirty years, but he was still the same Lucius they always had known.

"What are you doing here? Come to gloat like Narcissa?" he asked in his same arrogant manner he always used.

"No we are here on a different mission. We are here to get the name of the curse you used on someone a long time ago," said Severus.

"Oh and what curse would that be? I did so many. How do you know I will remember the one you want?" he said with sarcastically.

"Oh I think you will remember this one. It was the one you put on Katarina Macnair."

"Why would you need that curse. She's dead," he said with a smile.

"Oh that is where you are wrong. You couldn't kill me and you couldn't kill her," said Severus triumphantly.

"But that isn't true. I left her to die in the cottage. There is no way that she could be alive," he said in a panic.

"Really? Well why don't you just look out the door's window. I think that you will find my wife, my pregnant wife, Katarina is quite alive and happy," Severus said proudly.

"NO, it isn't possible."

"But it is. You see while you were trying to beat her to death, I was in the basement unconscious."

Lucius gathered enough courage to look out the window and couldn't believe what he saw. There standing a few feet away was Katarina, smiling sweetly at something that Draco had just said. Lucius looked defeated.

"I won't tell you the curse," he finally said to them.

"Oh yes you will because we have obtained permission to give you veritaserum. You see you will talk," Severus said as he handed Lucius the bottle, "Now drink."

A few moments after he drank the potion, Albus started to question him.

"Lucius, we only have a few questions for you. First is what was the curse you put on Katarina Macnair to make her loose her voice?"

"It was a curse that I invented especially for her. It was called Ecnelis Lanrete," said Lucius.

"And what is the counter curse?" asked Severus through gritted teeth.

"You are not much of a wizard are you? It could have been ended so long ago," said Lucius laughingly.

Severus went up to Lucius and grabbed his be the front on his robes, "I asked, What is the counter curse?" 

"You simply wave your wand and say End Silence."

When Lucius saw Severus' face he gave an evil laugh, "I can't believe you didn't try something so simple." 

That was when Severus lost it and started to beat Lucius.

"Severus, stop," said Albus as he pulled him off Lucius, "You got what you came for lets just leave."

As Severus was leaving he turned from the door to say,

"I hope you rot in hell."

"I'm already there."

After they left, Lucius walked over to the door and looked out. There standing in the hall was Severus, waving his wand saying "End Silence."

As he said these words, Katarina felt a warmth sweeping through her throat like warm honey. With tears stinging her eyes she opened her mouth to speak for the first time in nineteen years. And her first words were what finally sent Lucius over the edge of sanity.

With a voice that hadn't been used in a long time, the sound came out very deep and raspy, like if you had a very bad cold, but clear and they made Severus weep. Her first words were, "Severus, I love you."

It was the best sound in the whole world. Severus picked her up and started spinning her around kissing her madly.

~~*~~

A few weeks later, newly married Narcissa and Sirius were having their first New Years Eve party. It was a small affair, consisting only of those who were influenced by Lucius the most. Severus, Katarina, Draco and Hermione. There was quiet dinner and music by Katarina.

"So are you enjoying yourself Katarina?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh yes, this is a wonderful party," she said with a now fully restored voice. Her voice had come back to its normal tone within a week of lifting the spell. Katarina had a very sweet pure melodious voice, which was often being heard as she sang a lot to Deron. Severus loved it when she sang. As they gathered together for the toast at midnight, an owl came swooping into the ball room where they were all gathered. As Narcissa read the letter she couldn't believe what she was reading. She handed it to Sirius and then called for everyone's attention. Sirius looked at Narcissa who nodded and he began to read aloud, 

__

" Dear Mrs. Black, 

I am writing this to inform you that your ex-husband Lucius Malfoy took his life last evening by hanging himself with the bed sheets. Being that his sheets were soft he didn't break his neck when he jumped off the chair, so he died slowly of asphyxiation. His body has been cremated as you requested for whenever he died. My deepest condolences to you and your family.

Hospital Administration Head

Tobias MacMillon."

As Sirius finished reading there was a hush through the room. He turned back to Narcissa as the clock struck midnight. Everyone raised their glasses to a toast that was made by Draco,

"May this year be the happiest of our lives to date. May peace go out to England and may all you ladies have happy and healthy babies. It has been a rough year, and may we never have to experience a year like that again."

As everyone drank their champagne they knew one thing if they knew anything….

They were all finally free…..

A/N: This is the end of this series and I hope that you enjoyed it. First I would like to thank my muse Eva. She helped me with some of the plot ideas. She is my sounding board. Love you Eva. Also I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my stories. To Burrow Gurl, Elani Wrapdon and Renee Scott (my most faithful reviewers), Sphinx, tangwystl, Sanna (who put me on her e-group hp4ever), Snape Cheerleader, Gillian Sanderson, AshNight, Amethyst, firebrand, Jessie Jess (who read Draco's Secret and reviewed it twice), Michelle, Beth, Lyndred, Lizzy/Tygreick (our resident teenage witch), Beth Brownell (Thanks for pointing out that big "booboo" in #8 so I could fix it), Melissa Ivory, LunarBard, Sev, Micki (who also had the courage to write about rape), Chrissy Jones and Thing1(who doesn't even realize that it was her review of Draco's Secret that kept me writing. The review was lost when ff.net wiped out all my stories L ). I love you guys! Thanks, you made the flamers go away.

Oh and I almost forgot…Thanks to Trans-Syberian Orchestra's CD, Beethoven's Last Night. The song, The Dreams of Candlelight is Katarina's theme, and This is Who You Are, is Severus's theme. I wrote the best chapters while listening to this CD. 

Oh and BTW…. I have a new story brewing. It will also be tied into Draco's Secret and The Beguiling of Snape. It will be called …… The Marauders/The Next Generation. I hope to be posting something soon. Thanks again!!! Tessie


End file.
